


The Ancient and Noble House of Prince

by StyxChronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxChronus/pseuds/StyxChronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape ballsed up big time and is banished, who is the mystery woman who takes his place???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ancient and Noble House of Prince

"Why?" The whispered question barely auidable yet the whole of the 7th year NEWT potions class hear it.  
"Excuse me?" Severus Snape asks looking up to find his daughter stood in front of his desk halfway through her potions class.   
"Why do you hate me?" She says again, more conifdence in her voice.   
"I don't understand where you got that Idea from. I treat you exactly like anyother student"  
"Thats the Issue! Ever since I told you, you have acted indifferent towards me. You have acted nothing like a father should to their child"  
"You are treading dangerous waters Evelyn"  
"Not for the first time I dare say"   
"You were the one who moved out"  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO COULDNT EXCEPT ME!" She yells startling the whole class. Evelyn was known for being silent and rarely talking unless asked a question or with her girlfriend.   
"Couldn't except what? The fact that my own flesh and blood is a disgusting diseased Dyke?" Gasps could be heard from all students at this.   
"Arsehole" she whispered  
"Excuse me?"  
"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" She screamed fleeing the classroom. 

One by one the students look away from the door to the professer. The first to speak up is Hermione.   
"Your wrong. Eve isn't the diseased one. You are" She says running after her best friend. 

Next is Harry. "Closed minded Bigot" He says walking over to the Slytherin side of the room. Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott stand up and drag Draco Malfoy with them. They all turn to face the professer before Draco Kisses Blaise and Harry Kisses Theo. They walk out of the room in search of the girls. But not before Draco drops one last remark.   
"My Father will hear about this."

"I for one don't blame you." One voice says. "They are unnatural. Filthy and Disgusting" The voice is Identified as Pansy Parkinson. Instantly Daphne Greengrass slaps her and storms out.   
Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis walk to where Pansy is stood. Making their views clear without saying anything. Ron weasley joins them much to the charign of his girlfriend Lavender brown. Pavriti Patel walks to them not really shocking anyone. She was the one everyone firgured would be against it, It was how she was raised after all.   
Fay Dunbar and Romilda Vane say nothing as they gather their things to leave.   
Nevile Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan join them leaving the room. Crabbe and Goyle just grunt. 

 

In the headmistrisses office it was another story.   
Hermione, Harry, Theo, Blasie and Draco had found Evelyn crying in the arms of her Godmother.   
"This is his last straw. Once is bad enough but 5 times is to much. I should have done something the first time."

"Its not your fault he can't except her Professer" Hermione says  
"No but as Eve's Godmother it is my job to talk some sense into him. As his aunt it is my job to Hex sense into him. Eleine would be rolling in her grave if she knew." Minerva Prince-McGonagall rants   
"Aunt Mini. Its okay. I can deal with it. I only see him in the common room and potions class. Its my fault for being the way I am" Evelyn says.   
"No. Evelyn its not your fault. Its your fathers. You are not a freak. You are normal. Your father is the freak" Mini says standing up as the bell for lunch goes.   
"ASPHODEL" she calls, the house elf in question pops in. "I need you and the others to make sure All students and ALL staff are in attendence. Is five minutes enough?" The elf nods popping out.   
"You go ahead. I will be in momentairly" Minerva says after a minute has passed. She waits another minute before making the slow walk down to the great hall. All the students and staff are sat down, the only one missing being herself. 

 

Walking in, she slams the doors closed gathering the attention of the occupants of the room. All chatter stops and everyone stares. The looks of pure fear visbale on their faces. 

"Sonourus" she casts.   
"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HOUSE OF PRINCE" She starts. His face bcomes paler as she advances.   
"YOU BRING THE HOUSE INTO DISRIPUTE. YOU SHAME YOUR HEIR PUBLICALLY. YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ROLLING IN HER GRAVE IF SHE KNEW" by now she is stood infront of him. "AS THE HEAD OF THIS ANCIENT AND NOBLE FAMILY I HEARBY DISOWN YOU SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE. SO MOTE IT BE"   
The hall echos her, saying "So mote it be" And brings the aniceint magicks into play. "Leave my sight" She says calmly and he does just that.   
Fleeing the great hall and the walls of Hogwarts.


End file.
